gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Nayathilde/Les Mash up
Le ''mashup''est un genre musical hybride puisqu'il consiste en l'association, dans un même morceau, de deux ou plusieurs titres existants, généralement les parties vocales d'un morceau sur la musique d'un autre. source Saison 1 *It's My Life/Confessions, Pt II(Bon Jovi / Usher) (Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford) *Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Beyoncé / Katrina and the Waves) (Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez) *Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl (The Police / Gary Puckett & The Union Gap) (Will Schuester) *Hair / Crazy in Love (Hair/Beyoncé) (New Directions) *Borderline/Open Your Heart (Madonna) (Rachel Berry et Finn Hudson) *You Raise Me Up/Magic (Josh Groban / Olivia Newton-John) (Aural Intensity) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Journey) (New Directions) Saison 2 *Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy (Judy Garland / Barbra Streisand) (Rachel Berry et Kurt Hummel) *Start Me Up / Livin' on a Prayer (The Rolling Stones / Bon Jovi) (Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray) *Stop! In the Name of Love / Free Your Mind (The Supremes / En Vogue) (Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Mike Chang) *Singin' in the Rain / Umbrella (Gene Kelly / Rihanna) (Holly Holliday, Will Schuester et les New Directions) *Deck the Rooftop (Deck the Halls by John Parry Ddall / Up On the Rooftop) (New Directions) *Thriller / Heads Will Roll (Michael Jackson / Yeah Yeah Yeahs) (New Directions et les Titans) *I Feel Pretty / Unpretty (West Side Story / TLC) (Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry) *I Love New York / New York, New York (Madonna / Franck Sinatra) (New Directions) Saison 3 *Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do (Anything Goes / Annie du Far West) (The Unitards) *A Boy Like That / I Have A Love (West Side Story) (Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez) *Rumour Has It / Someone Like You (Adele) (The Troubletones) *You And I / Just You And I (Lady Gaga / Eddie Rabbitt) (Will Schuester et Shelby Corcoran) *One Way Or Another / Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Blondie / Pat Benatar) (Finn Hudson et Santana Lopez) *I Can’t Go For That / You Make My Dreams Come True (Hall & Oates) (New Directions) *Survivor / I Will Survive (Destiny's Child / Gloria Gaynor) (The Troubletones) *Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash (Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera / The Rolling Stones) (Artie Abrams & les Garçons) *Bamboleo / Hero (Gipsy Kings / Enrique Iglesias) (Sam Evans et les Garçons) *Cherish / Cherish (Madonna / Kool & The Gag) (The God Squad) *Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (Nicki Minaj Feat Rihanna / R.Kelly) (New Directions) *Hungry Like the Wolf / Rio (Duran Duran) (Blaine Anderson, Cooper Anderson et les New Directions) Saison 4 *Americano / Dance Again (Lady Gaga / Jennifer Lopez) (Cassandra July) *Boys / Boyfriend (Britney Spears / Justin Bieber) (Blaine Anderson et Artie Abrahams) *Crazy / (You Drive Me) Crazy (Aerosmith / Britney Spears) (Jake Puckerman et Marley Rose) Propositions de Mashups *Still Not Over You / Over My Head (Mike Posner / The Fray) par Jake et Artie Qu'est-ce que tu pense des mashups déjà faits? Lequel est le meilleur, lequel est le moins bon et pourquoi? N'hésite pas non plus à donner tes propositions. Catégorie:Billets de blog